Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Shmowzow
Summary: After following one of her best friend's harebrained get rich quick schemes, Emma finds herself saddled with a quest to find a missing princess. Did she forget to mention that said missing princess is actually a runaway princess that doesn't want to be found. Thus begins the adventure Emma didn't realize she'd been waiting her entire life for. AU.
1. Fun & Games

Looks Can Be Deceiving

Chapter One: Its All Fun And Games Until Someone Gets Engaged

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Epic silliness ahoy!

A/N: I blame this on too much Adventure Time. And video games… And probably booze.

* * *

"You know," August huffed out, bending at the waist and placing his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. The mirth in his voice matching the twinkle in his blue eyes perfectly. "You really have a bad habit of attracting unsavory fellows."

Emma only glared at him, brushing her golden bangs from her sweaty face. They'd been running for what felt like forever with their pursuers hot on their tails. "Don't you dare try to pin another one of your stupid get rich quick schemes on me."

In response August shook the decent sized satchel of gold in his hands. The wonderful jingle of coins sounding like music to his ears. "We won, didn't we?"

"I won. _You_ sat there and watched."

"Come on, Emma, you-"

Whatever bullshit he was about to spin was interrupted by the clanking of metal and the heavy thud of boots slowing against pavement. By loud, labored breathing and an angry bellow. "We got you damn street rats cornered! Now hand over the coin!"

"Easy, guys." August threw the three thuggish looking men, low ranking soldiers in the King's army if their armor was any indication, a cheeky smile. "So you were bested by a woman, no need to get testy."

"There's no way a _girl_ beat me in a sword fight and those winnings," His squinted gaze landed on the satchel of gold in August's hand. "Are rightfully mine." His meaty hand went to the pommel of his sword, the menacing look in his eyes worsening. "You'll give back what you stole, boy."

Emma, wary of the entire situation, heaved a heavy sigh. A wry grin tugging at her lips. "Can't we all just get along?"

"I don't _get along_ with a couple of mouthy peasants. I'll be taking _my_ coin and," His beady little eyes landed on the sword holstered to Emma's hip. His cruel, crooked grin displayed just how many teeth he was missing. "The fancy sword you little thieves stole off some noble no doubt."

"Well," Emma shrugged her shoulders, her grin falling from her lips. "At least I tried."

The lackey that lunged for her was easily sidestepped, her elbow connecting with his back and sending him face first into a wooden cart. Enraged, the leader charged. Emma and August shared a wary eye roll, matching grins on their faces, before surging into a full on brawl against the five lumbering soldiers.

Ten minutes and a few minor injuries later found the two best friends sitting in a tavern. Licking their wounds, celebrating their win, and spending their hard earned coin on copious amounts of ale. All in all a typical night for them.

They'd been on their own since they were booted from the overcrowded orphanage. Emma was barely two when someone, her parents most likely, left her on the orphanage's doorstep. She couldn't remember a single thing about the people who abandoned her. All she had were two simple facts. One, they'd named her Emma. A fact deduced by the embroidered name on the blanket she was left wrapped in. And two, they must have been pretty well off or very good at stealing if the finely crafted sword they left her with was any indication. You would think it would be easy to steal such an expensive looking piece of weaponry from an infant but apparently the thing was enchanted. It had a habit of returning to her every time it was taken.

"What's with the face, Emma?" The question was paired with a nudge.

Emma shook the thoughts of her childhood from her head and turned to face her best friend. "That is the last time I'm going through with one of your schemes, got it?"

August merely took a swig of his ale, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and grinned sloppily at her. "My _brilliant plan_ is what's going to have us rolling in riches _and_ it isn't finished yet."

"We won our coin and I still have my sword." Emma grumbled into her mug. Taking a healthy swig before settling him with a hash stare. "Your _idiotic scheme_ sure as hell sounds finished to me."

A devious grin swept across his lips and he shook his head at her antics. Pulling a scroll of parchment from the satchel holding their coin and waiving it almost tauntingly in Emma's face. "_This_ is our real prize."

Emma stared flatly at him, ignoring the scroll completely. She could feel it in her gut, her every instinct telling her that whatever was written on that scroll was bad news. "How is a scrap of parchment worth more than a satchel full of coin?"

The deviousness of his grin spread to his blue eyes. Making them shine in a way Emma knew could only mean trouble. He flattened the parchment out on the dirty wooden table they were seated at. "Read it."

There, at the bottom of the paper, was the royal insignia. Emma only stared skeptically at the insignia. It wasn't the first time August had gained possession of a faked royal document. "What's this supposed to be? Another sordid love letter we're going to use for blackmail? Because that ended _so_ well last time."

"It's an invitation to participate in the King's tournament. And get this," She really should be wary of that damn glimmer in his eyes. "The prize is said to guarantee a lifetime of wealth and rank."

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. Dutifully ignoring the intensifying glimmer present in his gaze. The one he tended to get when his imagination was running away with him. She wouldn't be surprised if she found him in the town square later telling another one of his tall tales to a group of children and gullible townsfolk. "No, August. I know that look and, whatever it is you're thinking, just... no. I'm not going along with it this time."

His faraway look disappeared almost instantly at her refusal. He settled the blonde with a wide grin. "Oh, I think you will."

"I will _not_."

"You will."

"I'm not going along with another one of your ridiculous schemes!"

"Come on, Emma. Just hear me out!"

"Whatever you're thinking," Emma gave him a solemn, defiant look. Her green eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "I'm _not_ doing it."

* * *

All she could hear was the roar of the crowd. The rush of adrenaline and fear coursing through her. The heat of the sun beating down on her and the brightness of it shining in her eyes. Emma squinted at the lumbering figure standing smack dab in the middle of the arena, snarling at her as she stood on the sidelines next to August. She knew there had to be a horrified expression stretched across her face. Most likely the same horrified expression she found mirrored back at her from August's face.

The hulking, vicious looking warrior standing in the middle of the arena was her next and final opponent. She had been mostly cruising through the tournament. Exerting only enough effort to play with her opponents before easily besting them. But the opponent that was currently staring her down? Yeah, no way... not happening.

August's horrified expression never left his face as he offered Emma a shrug. A weak smile easing across his lips. "At least it's almost over."

Emma stared right back at him, her expression queasy. "I quit."

"Oh come on, Emma. You can't quit _now_. Stop being such a girl about it."

The blonde glared at him, green eyes sparking with absolute annoyance. She hated being called a girl like it was meant to be some sort of insult. Emma prided herself on being able to do anything a man could do. "You're an ass."

Not giving him the chance to respond, Emma strode out toward the center of the arena to meet her opponent. Her gait cocky and a haughty smirk on her face. Her mask of confidence almost faltered when she was finally standing right in front of her opponent. The man was massive and ugly and, _oh god_, what was that _smell_? She gagged, not even trying to hide the disgust in her voice. "They didn't tell me ogres were allowed to compete. I thought the last of you died off during the Wars."

The statement was enough to have her opponent roaring at her and charging, blind to the triumphant smirk at her lips. Emma might not have had proper training when it came to fighting but she'd always been a fighter. It was pure instinct and adrenaline that led her during each and every fight. The feeling was like a rush, a pull, a barely audible voice telling her to duck or dodge or strike a split second before she needed to. It was that same feeling that led her to victory more often than not and she learned to trust her gut. So when her opponent reared his large axe back, readying for a blow she was sure would cleave anyone else in half, Emma listened to her instincts. Managing to brace herself and lift her sword just in time to block. What Emma wasn't prepared for was the quickness of his second strike. She had underestimated her opponent's surprising agility. The blade of his axe met her sword with a loud clang. The force of the strike vibrated through the metal of her sword, stinging at her white knuckled hands, and coursing painfully up her arms. Had her shifting her stance to accommodate her backwards momentum. She barely blocked the next, lighting quick, upward strike and it sent her almost flying backward into the cheering crowd.

Emma could feel a hand pressed against her back, easing her upright. August's half worried, half chiding voice barely audible above the roaring of the excited crowd. "I don't think he likes you very much."

"Ya think?" Emma pushed the retort through gritted teeth. Hating the wobbly feeling in her arms and the almost numb feeling at her hands.

A chastising albeit thoroughly amused expression slipped across his handsome features. "You really need to work on your people skills."

Emma glared at him, an immense frown pulling at her lips. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He offered her a cheeky smile before pushing her back toward her opponent. Sending her stumbling forward toward the heartily chuckling ogre of a man.

"Hey!" She ignored the strain in her protesting limbs and gave in to her instincts, shifting into a fighting stance. Sword lifted in front of her and emerald eyes practically glowing with determination. "Play time's over."

* * *

She was sore, sweaty, quickly bruising, bleeding a little from the gash at her bicep, and in desperate need of a hot bath. Most of all she was victorious. The fight hadn't been an easy one to win but she'd done so and she was sure as hell ready for her reward. After being announced Champion of the King's tournament, a set of knights had suddenly swarmed her. Two of them latching onto her elbows and "escorting" her through the palace entrance until she found herself standing before the Queen. A particularly helpful knight nudged her into a kneeling position, his gruff voice informing her she was in the presence of their queen. Emma shot a glare at Sir Helpful, a sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue.

Before she had a chance to speak, the Queen was addressing the knight. "The King's Champion will be treated with the utmost respect, Sir Kay."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The knight, Sir Kay, bowed. His meaty hand gripped tightly at Emma's sore bicep, pulling her into a standing position.

"So," The Queen stepped forward, the smile curving at her lips not reaching her eyes. "You are my husband's Champion." It was said in an almost taunting manner. The Queen's vicious gaze taking in her undoubtedly horrific appearance. Her bullshit smile faltering. "You are not what I expected."

"Let me guess. You expected some fearsome warrior with bulging muscles and some fancy title. Well, I might not have either of those but I won the tourney fair and square so I'll be leaving with my prize." Emma felt another, more painful, nudge from Sir Helpful right in between her shoulder blades. Sending pain searing through her and forcing her to grit her teeth. "_Your Majesty_."

The Queen looked equal parts irritated and intrigued. "What is your name, Champion?"

"Emma," She sent a dubious glare in Sir Helpful's direction before continuing. "Your Majesty."

"Do you not have a family name?"

"Can't have a family name if you don't have a family," Her emerald eyes shifted toward Sir Helpful once again, this time with a mirthful twinkle. The edges of her lips curling upward and her voice taking on an over exaggerated tone. "Your Majesty."

Emma delighted in the twitching of Sir Helpful's eye. Her smirk growing immensely. She was so focused on annoying the knight that she missed the look of shock in the Queen's eyes.

"No family?"

"I don't see what that has to do with me getting my winnings, Your Majesty." Emma was starting to get annoyed. She won the tournament and all she wanted was her, according to August, pretty epic prize so she could leave already. The first thing she was going to buy was a hot bath and then lots and lots of much needed alcohol. If the reward was as epic as it was rumored to be, she could spring for the top shelf stuff.

"I see you've met our Champion, my Queen." As fate would have it, the King chose that very moment to enter the room. An excitable looking August being shuffled in behind him by two surly looking knights. "What an exciting show she put on! I can hardly believe she bested one of my generals!"

"That's Emma for you, Your Majesties." August dipped into a low bow, his twinkling gaze meeting Emma's sour one in a sideways glance. "In all the years I've known her she's never met an opponent she couldn't overcome."

"And you are?" The Queen arched a brow.

"August W. Booth, Your Majesty. Emma's better half."

The King frowned at the statement. "I was not aware our Champion was attached."

Emma paled at the insinuation. She swore she threw up a little in her mouth. "I'm not attached! Especially not to a stupid idiot like _him_!"

The room was completely silent after her outburst. August was shooting her a _'you're screwing this up_' stare. The Queen was practically scowling at her. And the King, well, the King burst into a fit of laughter. "Forgive me the assumption, dear girl."

"I, uh, sorry about the yelling." Emma flushed red to the tips of her ears with embarrassment, bowing stiffly. "Your Majesty."

"I trust you are eager to receive your prize?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Emma simply nodded. She could practically feel August buzzing with excitement next to her. The prospect of wealth, possibly a title, and who knew what else was an exciting thing. Emma supposed she should be giddier about the whole thing but her everything ached and she would give her left foot for a hot bath. Maybe that was part of her prize. A hot bath. With scented soaps. She could just imagine the heat of it soothing her sore muscles, the scent lulling her into utter tranquility. Her wistful imaginings almost had her missing the King's declaration.

"...a Champion you are and will henceforth be known as throughout this realm. In this tournament of bravery, of strength, and of cunning you have prevailed and for that you will be given the greatest treasure I could ever bestow."

It seemed as though even the knights were holding their breaths. Waiting to hear was this secret but epic prize was.

"The hand of my daughter, sole heir to my throne, the Crown Princess Regina."

"Wait..." Emma could've sworn he just said... "_What_?!"

"Please excuse Emma's poor manners, your Majesties." August chuckled nervously, attempting to repair the damage Emma had done. "She's simply in awe of your gracious overture."

The King, seemingly satisfied by August's explanation, smiled broadly at his Champion. "Our princess has gone missing and as Champion, as future Queen Consort to this kingdom, you will locate the princess and bring her back safely."

The Queen, who did not look as pleased as her husband, chose that moment to speak. Her voice hard and eyes cold. "Only when my daughter is returned to me unharmed will you secure your new station. Do we have an understanding, Champion?"

The nudge she received from August seemed to jump start her malfunctioning brain enough for her to nod. Her voice a monotonous drone. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Here's a little preview from Chapter Two:

"Uh, funny story actually. Well, not that funny. I, um," This woman was gorgeous and her voice. _God_. Emma had never heard anything so enticing. It was velvet and sweet and smooth and playful and it made her head gooey. Turned her insides to flames, sent her pulse racing. She couldn't retain her confident demeanor around this dark haired beauty. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh?" Regina took a stealthy step closer. The blonde's reaction was palatable. She could do this. She could trick this woman who had such a blatant attraction to her. This supposed Champion would bend to her will, would lose at a game she didn't know she was playing. If her father thought this gullible girl, so quick to fluster in the presence of beauty, would be able to capture her and take her back to the confines of the Dark Kingdom castle he was sorely mistaken. "It seems we have that in common."


	2. Walk Into A Bar

Looks Can Be Deceiving

Chapter Two: A Champion, A Storyteller, A Knight, A Warrior, and A Princess Walk Into A Bar

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Ha-_HA_! Emma finally meets her princess.

* * *

August squinted his eyes, pursed his lips, and crinkled his nose. The action did nothing to relieve the horrendous itching at his nose. He pouted at the metal cuffs clasped around his wrists, glaring pathetically at the chain that connected the cuffs to the similar ones around his ankles. In a vain attempt to distract himself from the incessant itching, he turned his attention toward his similarly bound companion. "So… How did you get picked to be our personal guard dog? You draw the short sword?"

His surly companion, a knight by the name of Sir Kay, had been appointed the task of assisting the Champion in her quest to find the princess. "Have you completely disregarded our current circumstances, you brainless-"

"No talking!" The command was paired with a harsh shove to the angered knight's back. Causing Sir Kay to send a scathing glare at a broadly grinning August.

The itching at his nose had disappeared during his amusing exchange with the knight. He and Emma had made it a point to annoy Sir Kay every chance they got. It'd almost become a competition of who could annoy him the most. At the thought of Emma, his musings shifted to how he'd ended up captured by slavers with a grumpy knight and no idea of her whereabouts.

* * *

_A FEW DAYS AGO_

Her horse, a white stallion gifted to her by the King himself, picked up its steady gait and Emma's hands tightened around its reigns. She freaking hated riding horses. Ever since she'd been thrown from one when she was a child, compliments of her and August's youthful hijinks, she could barely stand to be near a horse. Yet alone riding one. But the King had insisted and his helpful little knights had all but forced her atop the beast. Hence, Emma feeling and looking like she might yak at any given moment.

Her cloudy grey eyes drifted from the smattering of trees all around them to the man next to her. She rolled her eyes, a scowl mixing horribly with her queasy expression, when she found August with a journal in one hand and a quill in the other. "Have I told you lately how much I hate you?"

August didn't even to bother looking away from his journal, his quill scribbling against parchment. "Yes. But you can tell me again if it'll make you feel better."

Emma glared at the distracted, taunting response. The only reason he didn't care about the situation his scheming landed them in was because it apparently conquered the writer's block he claimed to have. Oh, yeah, and Emma being married into the royal family meant a never ending supply of coin. The thought had her huffing petulantly. "I hate you."

August didn't even bother to acknowledge the statement. Instead bringing the end of his quill thoughtfully to his chin. "Do you think we'll come across a dragon?"

Emma fixed him with an exasperated expression. "Are we ever going to address the fact that I'm engaged?"

Ignoring the question completely, August continued along with his thought. "It would really add to your heroic image if-"

"I'm betrothed to the freaking princess, August."

"You were to slay a dragon."

Emma glared at the man, more than a hint of a growl in her words. "Your stupid idea got me engaged to the future queen! Holy-"

"It's pretty much a requirement for all heroes."

"_Shit_!" Emma was quickly approaching a panic attack as the severity of the statement hit her. "I'm going to be her queen!"

August scribbled something into his journal. "Queen Consort, technically."

Emma's scowl gave way to pure incredulity. "How are you so okay with this?"

"How are you not?" He finally stopped scribbling at his journal to look at her, utter bewilderment invading his handsome features. "We'll always have a roof over our heads, never go hungry again, and own the finest clothing in the land. We'll never have to worry about anything ever again." He paused, his signature grin pairing mischievously with the sudden twinkle in his blue eyes. "Well, maybe _you _will have to worry about producing an heir but-"

Emma groaned loudly at the teasing comment and buried her face in the soft mane of her horse. "I really, really hate you."

"Stop being such a baby, Emma. Princess Regina is said to be the fairest in all the lands."

"As exciting as this most trivial conversation has been," Both August and Emma startled at the interruption. Their gazes turning toward their King appointed traveling companion. Sir Kay, or Sir Helpful as Emma had woefully dubbed him, fixed them with a haughty stare. It was clear in the way the red headed knight looked at them, as though they were dirt beneath his boots, exactly what he thought of them. "We should focus our attentions on finding the princess."

Emma arched a brow at August who shrugged back at her. When Sir Helpful continued to drone on and on about what they should be doing, Emma and August shared a look. Part irritation, part amusement, and a healthy dose of scheming.

* * *

"The only reason we are stopping at this wretched place is to rest our horses and collect information on Princess Regina's whereabouts"

August and Emma were barely paying attention to the stuffy night. They were far too focused on the promise of a stiff drink, on the sound of the ruckus coming from within the tavern. They'd been riding for days, searching for the missing princess and finding jack squat. A drink, entertainment, and the possibility of a real bed to sleep in were in order.

"Are you two listening to me?"

Emma rolled her eyes while August spared a forced grin. His voice laced with sarcasm. "Of course. What else could we possibly do in a tavern."

The knight didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm. At all. If the way he shot them a smug grin and pushed forward leaving the pair to follow his lead was any indication. "Come along then."

"Can't we just ditch him?" Emma whispered while eyeing the tavern door the knight had disappeared through.

"Tempting." August conceded. "But then who would amuse us?"

Emma sighed. August did have a good point.

The two of them walked into the tavern, immediately heading for the bar and ordering two large servings of ale. By the time Sir Kay stumbled upon them both Emma and August were halfway through their fourth mug of ale and sufficiently intoxicated.

Enraged, the knight grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts. Pulling the two scoundrels away from the bar and turning them to face his wrath. "What are you two sluggards doing? You are meant to be the King's Champion! We're meant to find the princess not sit around drinking ale!"

Emma only rolled her eyes, throwing a dismissive gesture in Sir Helpful's general direction while turned back to the bar. At which point she began to chug her ale in an extremely unladylike manner.

August chuckled boisterously, finding immense joy in the angry expression upon the knight's face. He shoved his half empty tankard in Sir Kay's hands and clapped the boorish knight on the back. "One drink Sir Knight! Then we'll be on our way!"

Unbeknownst to the three traveling companions, a cloaked figure sitting inconspicuously in a darkened corner of the tavern was watching them intently. The mention of a princess and the Dark Kingdom insignia on the knight's breastplate had the figure's undivided attention.

Along with the attention of the figure's companion. A slender warrior with a stoic demeanor and a gruff, suspicious voice. "It seems we've come across trouble."

The figure's gaze never left the trio as it spoke. Voice velvety smooth, seductive, and quite clearly female. "They might very well be the solution to our little... problem."

A nearly noticeable frown broke through the warrior's stoic mask. He didn't like the implication in her tone one bit. "I highly doubt a Dark Kingdom knight, the King's Champion, and an ill mannered girl will be easily baited into-"

"Tsk, tsk, dear." The woman grinned wickedly beneath the hood of her cloak. "Haven't you heard? Heroes always fall for the bait."

The warrior leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his armor covered chest. "And what better bait than a damsel in distress?"

"Precisely." She mirrored the warrior's action and leaned back in her chair. Her calculating stare remaining on the oblivious trio. In order to proceed with her plan, she needed to find the weak link between the three of them.

The warrior continued to watch the blistering fools at the bar. Taking particular notice of how the ill mannered girl traveling with the King's Champion and the Dark Kingdom knight had coerced both men, boys really, into a drinking game. "What makes you think these... supposed _heroes_ won't become a problem if they realize who this particular happens to be?"

The cloaked woman only chuckled, tone acquiring a lilting almost biting amusement. "Don't worry, _Ping_. The buffoons will get you your _Rose_ back and throwing those pathetic love struck gazes at you when she thinks you aren't paying attention."

"It is my sworn duty to protect her. Nothing more." The dark flush flaring across _Ping's_ cheeks betrayed his statement.

"Do keep telling yourself that, dear."

His cheeks faded to a soft pink, the irate glare in dark eyes aimed at his companion. "What makes you think they won't become a problem if they realize who you are, _Princess_?"

Without waiting for a response, the warrior stormed away. Needing a reprieve from his companion's constant taunting.

* * *

Emma stumbled her way out of the tavern. Her vision was a little blurry and her feet didn't seem to want to work properly but she needed some air. She couldn't stand a minute more of listening to August and Sir Kay argue. They managed to get the knight drunk only for Emma to find she liked him much better sober. At least when he was sober he wasn't joining August in teasing her about unwittingly getting herself a fiancée.

"You wouldn't," The blonde hiccupped. Her blurry gaze landing on the pretty white horse the King gave her. "Wouldn't make fun of me. Right, Horsey?"

The horse only snorted at her.

To Emma, the snort sounded like laughter and she glared at the beast. Pointing her finger accusingly at him. "The King gave you to _me_ you traitor."

The accusation received a long, rumbling neigh from the horse and Emma pouted at him.

"Fine. What-" She hiccupped again. "Ever. See who feeds you apples now."

In response, the horse nudged her lightly with his nose. Emitting another heckling, laughing, neigh when the action had his blonde master falling on her butt.

Regina watched the scene unfold with a bemused smile upon her face. Ping had assumed the young brown haired man in dire need of a shave was the King's Champion. Regina could imagine how shocked the warrior would be to find the ill mannered girl was the Champion instead. Her musing subsided and she resumed her plotting. She pulled her hood back, dark brown eyes never straying from the drunken blonde as she edged closer. She managed to creep up less than a few feet away from the unsuspecting woman and briefly wondered how in the world someone so oblivious could have won a tournament filled with undoubtedly skilled warriors. Regina was close enough that she could stab the blonde in the back without her noticing. She shook the thought from her head and focused on the drawl of her voice, taking extra care to inflect a healthy dose of allure into her words.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Emma released a girly shriek at the sound of the voice. Leaping to her feet and whirling around with wide, horrified green eyes to find a gorgeous brunette staring back at her. She was struck stupid by the sight. By the shiny silken waves of dark hair curling around the woman's beautiful face. There was a spark of mischief in dark eyes, eyes Emma felt like she was falling into. And those lips full and plump and painted such a shocking shade of red. Her gaze traveled lower, over the brunette's figure, and she frowned at the thick cloak hiding what was sure to be a treat from Emma's hungry stare.

It was obvious to Regina what was going through the blonde's mind. She'd seen the look enough times to know Emma was appreciating her beauty. It took a while for Regina to understand the concept of sex appeal and the fact that she had it before she was able to confidently use it to her advantage. It appeared the other woman was also drooling a bit and the sight of it had Regina chuckling.

The sound of the beautiful stranger's sultry laugh snapped Emma out of her daze. It took a few tries before she could get her furiously thudding heart down to a pace that didn't make her feel as though it would leap from her throat once she attempted speech. "I, uh, no, I mean yea I'm, um... just a little clumsy at the moment."

Regina grinned coyly at the stuttering woman. It seemed this girl would fall into her little trap much easier than expected.

Emma tried to suppress her growing flush, a hand running nervously through her long blonde hair. She forced her awkward goofy grin into a confident, some would say cocky but what would they know, smirk. "I'm Emma. And this guy," She reached blindly for the horses muzzle. Completely miscalculating her reach and unknowingly patting the post he was tied too. She was far too intoxicated and distracted by the beauty before her to even notice. "Is my horse."

The brunette tried her hardest to keep the poisonous hiss from her voice upon hearing Emma claim the horse as hers. She couldn't understand what her father hoped to gain by gifting his _Champion_ with her favorite horse. Despite her efforts, Regina could mask the hint of bite to her tone. "Your horse is female."

"Oh." The blonde blinked in confusion. Her gaze shifting from the mysterious beauty to her pretty white horse. The horse neighed at her, a response Emma classified as taunting. She had the childish urge to stick her tongue out at the beast before she remembered her present company. Emma emitted a small, forced chuckle. Desperately trying to save face in front the brunette. "Good to know."

Regina resisted desire to roll her eyes at the blonde's clear idiocy. The plan was to seduce the Champion and coerce the girl into doing her bidding. Not deliver the clear verbal smack down the blonde was in dire need of. She had to play this right. She had to simultaneously get the woman off her trail and convince her to help with her little problem. "What brings you to a place like this?"

"Uh, funny story actually. Well, not that funny. I, um," This woman was gorgeous and her voice. _God_. Emma had never heard anything so enticing. It was velvet and sweet and smooth and playful and it made her head gooey. Turned her insides to flames, sent her pulse racing. She couldn't retain her confident demeanor around this dark haired beauty. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh?" Regina took a stealthy step closer. The blonde's reaction was palatable. She could do this. She could trick this woman who had such a blatant attraction to her. This supposed Champion would bend to her will, would lose at a game she didn't know she was playing. If her father thought this gullible girl, so quick to fluster in the presence of beauty, would be able to capture her and take her back to the confines of the Dark Kingdom castle he was sorely mistaken. "It seems we have that in common."

The brunette was standing really close to Emma. Like, she could reach out and tuck that errant dark lock behind her ear close. She could smell the mysterious beauty's intoxicating perfume kind of close. She could lean forward and KISS her close. The thoughts swirl, festered, and exploded inside of her. Emma had to fight to clear the dust the explosion left from her mind. She had to speak. Say something back, you idiot. "I figured a beautiful woman such as yourself wasn't in a place like this for the entertainment."

Regina fought off the wicked grin threatening her lips. Hook, line, and sinker. It was time to reel this farce of a CHAMPION in. She set her expression into one of worry and helplessness. Her brown eyes wide and sad. Lips pressed into a trembling frown. "My friend and I have been searching for his fiancée. She was taken by slavers. I fear for his broken heart and his love's life."

The immensely sobered and righteously indignant look blazing in the blonde's eyes... Regina was momentarily distracted by the color. She couldn't tell if they were green or blue. Either way the look in her eyes told Regina the Champion would fall into her trap even before the words left the blonde's mouth. "I can help you."

"You can?"

Emma only had the wits about her to nod stupidly. Drawn in by this captivating woman's wide, expressive brown eyes. She couldn't help but feel there was something beyond the surface, beyond what she was seeing. Something hidden, lurking, buried beneath that dark gaze.

"But you're so," Regina sent her a coy smile, lashes fluttering. Distracting the other woman as she gravitated closer. "_Pretty_." Regina breathed the words into the dampening space between them. Delighting in the way the blonde's dazed demeanor worsened. "How would such a pretty girl help against slavers?"

Emma was too distracted by the seductiveness to be bothered by the beauty's insinuation that she was a simple girl and too pretty to know a sword from a dagger. There was that voice at the back of her mind, the one filled with cocky swagger, which forced its way into the crackling air between them. "Looks can be deceiving."

Regina nearly smirked at the blonde's statement. The truth of it was simply amusing. She couldn't taper down the throaty, amused laugh that escaped her or the playful almost challenging words at the tip of her tongue. "Is that so?"

Emma raised her chin and placed her hands on her hips in a show of confidence and bravado. She had to assure the brunette that she could help. She wanted to help her any way she could. "My traveling companions and I _will_ help you track these slavers."

At the display Regina moved even closer and closer still. Until Emma found her lower back against the post her horse was tied to. Dark brown eyes drawing Emma in completely. The brunette's wicked amusement nearly reached its peak as she watched those blue green eyes shift to her full red painted lips. "How can I ever find a way to express my gratitude."

The blonde swallowed loudly at the suggestive comment. Her head going even fuzzier. She could think of more than a few ways.

"Mills?" The gruff voice interrupted their exchange. A dark haired man fitted in full armor, a long cape, and a stoic expression appearing before them. His dark, unreadable gaze shifted coolly between Emma and Regina. Took in their strange closeness and the annoyed glare Regina was throwing his way. It seemed the bossy little princess in hiding had decided to go along with the plan he wasn't completely on board with. "There you are. It's time for us to go."

Regina had taken up the name Mills not long after she ran away. She couldn't very well introduce herself as Regina when a princess of the same name was missing. Before her mother became Queen she was a millers daughter with the surname of Mills. Regina thought it fitting. Mills' adventures were widely known throughout the lands. Had her mother connected that the elusive Mills and the missing Princess Regina were one in the same it wouldn't be so difficult to find her runaway daughter. Then again, her mother would never believe for a single moment that Regina would be traipsing about the lands, living the life of a fugitive.

"Ping," She addressed the displeased warrior, saccharine sweet voice not matching the wicked look in her eyes. "This lovely woman has offered to help us rescue Rose."

A hint of a frown tugged at Ping's lips, his dark brows narrowing and nostrils flaring slightly at the information. Emma noticed the upset look on the warrior's face. She assumed it had to do with the mention of his missing fiancée and stepped forward. Determination set in her vibrant green eyes. "I swear I will do everything in my power to help you find your fiancée. You have my word."

_'Foolish girl_.' Regina could only smirk as Emma vowed to help. Her plans were coming along very nicely.

* * *

_PRESENT DAY_

Ping watched on stoically as the slavers shoved August and Sir Kay into a shared cage. He took in to the mirthful expression across August's face and the murderous one upon the knight's. Though the warrior's features remained blank, a hint of worry crept into his voice. "Are you certain we should have withheld our plans from the knight?"

Emma smirked with obvious pleasure at the sour look on the knight's face. When it was suggested that a portion of their party be captured so they could locate the slaver camp and infiltrate it from within, she immediately offered the knight up. Sir Helpful was just asking for it with his snide comments and his clear dislike of being ordered under her command. "You think he would've willingly went along with it?"

Regina scoffed, throwing Emma an amused look before settling Ping with a pointed brow. "The boy in knight's clothing would have volunteered Emma and I as captives."

Ping glanced between Emma and Regina, taking note of their mirrored expressions set somewhere between irritation and mirth. "Yes, I can see that conversation would have ended terribly for the knight."

They continued to watch the slavers camp. Taking mental note of the layout and scouring the camp for Rose's location. Ping spotted her almost instantly, a hint of a frown tugging at his lips at the sight of her. He pointed to the cage his _fiancée_ was trapped within. The cage his _fiancée _was cuffed, gagged, and pouting within.

"There's my..." He had to fight the urge to scowl at Regina as he forced the word from his throat like bile. "_Fiancée_."

Emma turned her gaze to the caged woman Ping was pointing at. Her green eyes took in the petite brunette clothed in a dress befitting nobility and widened considerably. Rose's hands were cuffed together and her mouth gagged tightly with what looked to be a shrewd piece of torn fabric. What had Emma quirking a brow, an unsettled feeling stirring in her gut, was what the caged woman was doing. She looked to be alternating between angrily pacing the cage, banging on the metal bars with her cuffs, gesturing wildly at whoever passed, and trying to speak past the cloth tied around her mouth. Emma forced a smile, her gaze never leaving the seemingly crazed and now frantically gesturing brunette. She was pretty sure slavers didn't usually GAG their captives.

"She's, um... cute." In a rabid squirrel stuck in a cage sort of way but Emma knew better than to say that about someone's fiancée. Her manners weren't _that_ lacking.

The warrior only managed a tight lipped half grimace, the closest thing to a smile Emma had ever seen on his face. "Rose is really _something_."

Regina had to fight to keep her amusement at bay, stifling the merciless cackles struggling to leave her. She forced her attention back to the task at hand. The Champion had kept her promise to help them find _Rose_ and it was now time for Regina to collect what she'd really been searching for. "What now, _Emma_?"

"Now," Emma stood and unsheathed her sword, offering her companions a bright grin. "We save Ping's fiancée."


	3. Light Bondage & Role Playing

Looks Can Be Deceiving

Chapter Three: Who's Up For A Little Light Bondage And Some Role Playing?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Continuous whoopwhoopwhoooooops because I am on an effing roll! Thank you to random Guest #2 who recommended a better summary for this fic. Traffic hits are cool and reviews are delicious and I will devour any that come my way. Though everything I've written has mostly been for my own amusement. I pretty much just type up the first thing that enters my brain and post it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Infiltrating the slaver camp proved to be much easier a task than Emma expected. She ordered Ping and Mills to provide a distraction while she retrieved Rose. Getting to the captured brunette's cage was a little trickier. Emma was more of a barrel head first into a fight kind of girl but their situation called for finesse. Well, until they could get August and Sir Kay free to even up the odds. Since she couldn't imagine either Ping or Mills having experience picking locks, Emma volunteered herself to spring Rose free. Ping about had an aneurysm at that, his usually blank expression turning into a slight frown and a twitching eye. Emma didn't know how the warrior could be so uptight. She understood he was a soldier, trained in the art of war in whatever land he hailed from, but he seriously needed to take a page out of Mills' book.

The thought of Mills was distracting to the point of idiocy for Emma. The brunette seemed to always be amused, playful, and super flirtatious. Her attitude was refreshingly carefree. For the past two days she found herself liking Mills more and more. And the not so subtle flirting on Mills' part? Emma was pretty sure it meant the brunette liked her back. There was also an intriguing mystery behind Mills. The woman hadn't offered another name to go along with Mills. She also never spoke of her past or how she started traveling with Ping and Rose. Any question posed to her by August, Sir Kay, or even Emma herself was easily evaded. It left Emma wanting to know more about her, wanting to discover all of the secrets Mills harbored.

She shook away the distracting thought of Mills. Focusing her attention on the picking the lock to Rose's cage. She heard a strange muffled screeching noise and crinkled her brow. Looking up to find Rose glaring venomously at her. The expression on her face and her body language practically screaming what the gag around her mouth smothered. Something akin to _'stay back you fiend'_ from what Emma could gather.

Oh, yeah. She probably should've let the woman she was attempting to rescue know she was attempting to rescue her. "Hey, just cool the theatrics. I'm trying to rescue you."

As Rose continued to gesture frantically at her and glare Emma momentarily wondered what an overly serious warrior type like Ping saw in her. He didn't seem the type to be into someone so stubborn and difficult. Hell, Emma wasn't sure the guy even had a type. He was always so serious, she wasn't sure she'd even seen him legitly smile _once_ in the two days they'd known each other. And she hadn't caught his eye straying in the direction of any attractive persons. Male or female. If she were him she would definitely be checking out Mills every chance she got.

Emma had to snap herself back to reality before she started fantasizing about the mysterious brunette again. That would surely end with them getting caught. Well, if Rose's exaggerated gesturing and muffled yelling didn't get them caught first. Seriously, what was with this woman. "Listen, you seriously need to cool it before you draw unwanted attention. Ping and-"

At the mention of her fiancé's name Rose's entire face lit up. It was almost cute.

"Mills are preparing an escape route as we speak."

Well, it was almost cute right up until Emma mentioned Mills. The captured woman was practically rolling her eyes, her arms crossing over her chest in a show of protest. She raised her chin, nose upturned haughtily, and shot Emma a dubious glare.

Emma ignored the reaction in lieu of popping open the lock and moving to release the prissy brunette from her cuffs. The second she took a hold of the heavy metal shackles around Rose's wrists, the other woman started flailing and yelling at Emma through her gag again. The reaction caused Emma to groan in exasperation. Seriously?

She took a brief survey of the camp to make sure none of the slavers had spotted her. Took inventory of where her companions were positioned. She found August in a cage similar to Rose's with a broody looking Sir Kay. The second their gazes locked, August grinned toothily. When they came up with the plan for him and the knight to get captured, they gave August the task of causing a distraction. One that would draw the attention of their captors long enough for them to get the job done. The distraction August chose to execute?

Emma watched on with a satisfied smirk as August punched an unsuspecting Sir Kay square in the jaw. She'd wanted to do that ever since he shoved her into a bow in front of the queen. Her gaze shifted to where Ping and Mills were supposed to be hidden, laying in wait until August's distraction allowed them to enter the camp unseen. She watched Ping spring into action, taking down an unsuspecting guard before rushing stealthily into the camp. Heading for a random tent in the center. Mills, however, was nowhere to be seen.

With the slavers thoroughly distracted, Emma set about removing the shackles from a struggling Rose. She didn't have time to ponder why Ping hadn't headed for Rose's cage or where Mills had disappeared to. She had an annoying ass damsel to save. Removing the shackles would've been much easier if the brunette hadn't been making it so difficult. Removing the gag, while much less taxing, proved to be a horrible decision. As soon as the thing was off, Emma realized why the other woman had been gagged in the first place.

"I demand you bring me Ping _this_ instant! I refuse to go anywhere with a strange woman who reeks," She sniffed the air snootily. "Of ale or dresses," Rose eyed her outfit as though her eyes were being set on fire by the sight of it. "Like she's never been to a proper seamstress in her life! What kind of-"

Frantic, Emma covered the brunette's mouth with her hand. And Miss Priss sure as hell did _not_ like that. A split second after Emma's hand was placed on her person Rose bit the offending appendage in retaliation.

"Ow!" Emma drew her hand back with a yelp of pain and surprise. "What the fuck! That fucking hurts! I'm trying you _save_ you, you crazy-"

Emma didn't get to finish the statement. Nope. She was cut off by over a dozen slavers turning in her direction. Their barbaric faces contorted in anger. She glared at a suddenly silent Rose before turning to face the slavers with a wide grin. "Hey guys, uh... this isn't what it looks like?"

* * *

Ping entered the tent to find Regina rifling through a pile of sacks. "The distraction is in place. We have only minutes more before anyone wanders this way."

"Someone already wandered this way." Regina canted her head toward the unconscious slaver to her left.

Ping eyed the man dubiously. "What did you-"

"Don't worry yourself over it, dear." The brunette intoned, a hint of a growl to her voice. She stopped searching through the sacks to gesture about the area. "Put yourself to better use and _help_ me find what we came for."

With a hard glare and a set jaw, the warrior headed for a trunk near the back of the large tent. "What if it isn't here? Then Aurora would have risked her life for nothing."

"It's here." She went back to looking through the sacks. "Aurora's capture was her own doing. If she learned to keep that mouth of hers shut for once, it could have been avoided and we wouldn't have had to employ the help of the people hunting me."

Ping opened his mouth to respond, not liking the way she was speaking about Aurora. It was true that she had brought capture upon herself. It was also true that her verbal outburst tended to yield more grief than good. But seeking aid from the Champion? That decision was entirely Regina's. His response died on his tongue when he realized what he was hearing. Or what he was _not_ hearing. It was completely silent outside of the tent. Too silent.

He faintly caught Emma's muffled voice. It was the loud bellow of "get her" that had Ping jumping to his feet and drawing his sword. Ready to enter the fray.

He was nearly at the exit when Regina stopped him. Grabbing his harm and hissing. "What do you think you're doing?"

"They've been caught." Ping yanked his arm free. "Aurora may be in danger."

"We need to find it first!"

Ping frowned and settled the brunette with a _look_.

They glared at one another for what felt like hours in a battle of wills before Regina relented. "You're going to make me help them aren't you."

"I'm not leaving Aurora."

The amused grin suddenly spreading over red painted lips didn't match the harsh glint in her eyes. "You would give up the chance to save your land for _her_?"

The warrior's brows furrowed with indecision before he answered solemnly. "I swore an oath."

They stared one another down once more. Regina's features twisting into a snarl. "It would do you well to remember, _Mulan_, your oath to her Prince isn't the only oath you are honor bound to keep."

"I gave you my word, Your Highness. I will see you to the end of your journey. But," Mulan pursed her lips, the furrow at her brows deepening. "If you ask me to choose between you and her..." Heart racing and cheeks tinting pink. "My promise to you will be the first I have ever broken."

Regina nodded, understanding the implication behind the words. She'd known about the mutual affection Aurora and Mulan held for one another since the beginning. Knew that, though it had yet to be acted upon or addressed, it would always trump whatever card Regina played. Even though Mulan was a warrior bound by her word, her _honor_, she was also a woman that would never fail to follow her heart. She understood it but it didn't stop the vicious voice in her head that liked to remind her this warrior woman's feelings for the prissy princess had her at a disadvantage. "If that is the way it must be."

* * *

Emma was doing her best to protect Rose from the charging slavers. The annoying brunette was totally _not_ helping by screeching in Emma's ear and criticizing her fighting technique. They were vastly outnumbered. And with someone to protect Emma wasn't sure she was going to make it out of the fight in one piece. At the very least, her eardrums would explode from Rose's incessant screeching.

Thinking maybe the brunette could use a little positivity to placate her, Emma threw a wince of a grin over her shoulder at the other woman. A very unconvincing grin that Rose saw right past if the brunette's response was any indication. "We're going to die aren't we."

Emma's grin quickly dissipated into a frown. She really, really, REALLY didn't like Rose.

Before Emma could proceed with the sarcastic outburst she'd been holding back in the presence of the brunette, Ping and Mills leapt onto the scene. Ping immediately slashing through the enemy left and right. The warrior's skills were quite impressive. He almost seemed to glide through the slavers, each movement fluid and precise with a grace that almost seemed beautiful. Very different from Emma's charging strikes and clumsy blocks. While Ping disabled nearly a third of the enemy numbers all on his own, Mills vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Earning an indignant huff from Rose and causing Emma's eyes to widen in complete and utter shock. She had no idea Mills had _magic_. She briefly wondered why the two even needed her at all. They seemed to be doing a fine job against the slavers all on their own.

The stray thought was forgotten the moment a slaver charged at her, her instincts kicking in just in time to block his heavy blow. She forced a once again screeching Rose behind her as she fought her opponent off. Relieving him of his sword and knocking him out with a well placed strike of her blade. Her gaze shifted about the camp once again. Taking in the positions of her companions. Ping was still slashing his way toward them, August and Sir Kay looked to be freed, and Mills was throwing fireballs. _Fireballs_. Throwing fireballs and using some kind of invisible force to toss her enemies in all directions.

The second the battle was over, Rose ran directly into Ping's arms. The two of them embracing for all of ten seconds before suddenly pulling apart. Springing away from one another as if burned and looking altogether uncomfortable that the embrace had even occurred in the first place. All the while Mills watched on, exceedingly amused by their awkward post victory moment.

"_You_!" Sir Kay's booming growl ruined the victorious mood. His dark eyes glaring as he pointing accusingly at Mills. "I know who you are!"

Regina could feel the familiar panic building inside of her. Was it possible the knight recognized the magic she'd learned from her mother? Had she accidentally dropped the glamour on her appearance during the fight? If he knew who she was, if he knew her true identity, her plans would be ruined. Her persona of Mills rendered completely useless. The Champion would know she was the princess and would attempt to take her back to the Dark Kingdom for whatever bounty her father had offered.

Regina fought down the panic cloying in her stomach and held onto her cool gaze of amusement. Mills hardly ever displayed an emotion besides unending mirth. "And who am I?"

"You're _her_!" The accusation sent a crippling feeling beneath Regina's chest. " You're _that_ Mills!"

"Um..." Emma arched a brow, gaze shuffling uncomprehendingly between Sir Kay and Mills. "Am I missing something here, guys?"

"You," Sir Kay turned his attention upon the blonde, the fire in his eyes blazing. "You've put us in league with a _witch_ and not just any bloody _witch_," He spat the word out as though it tasted horribly. "A thief known throughout the lands for stealing magic!"

"So..." Emma settled her cool green eyed gaze upon Mills. "That's how you can do magic? You steal it?"

"Oh no, dear." Regina almost laughed at the blonde's simpleton ways. "This," She conjured a moderately size fireball. Focusing on the heat and the vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows. "Is all me."

"The _witch_ steals magical items, charmed trinkets, enchantments." Sir Kay snarled impatiently at the King's supposed Champion. From the moment he saw the blonde, he knew she was a useless street rat with only dreams of gold to fill her empty head. When his Queen gave him the task of accompanying the Champion and her idiot friend, he accepted out of duty. If it were up to him, this girl would be tossed back to the streets she came from and a more worthy Champion would be named.

"Speaking of." Regina crouched down next to the unconscious slaver at her feet. Yanking a necklace with a skeleton shaped key from around his neck. She dangled the key in front of her face, staring intently at it as sparks of purple crackled around the item. A wide smile spread across her ruby pained lips when the key glowed a faint purple. "This will come in handy."


	4. Lies & Secret Identities

Looks Can Be Deceiving

Chapter Four: Lies And Secret Identities Don't Make Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maybe the plot (is there a plot? oooo philosophical). Oh, and the dialogue. Just a little bit. Un pequeno.

A/N: Oh, boy. Snark ahead. Proceed with caution. I think the next chapter is my favorite. All time favorite. Unless I write another chapter in the future and that becomes my favorite. Then I will squee, drop dead, resurrect myself, maybe become a zombie, eat a couple brains, and then squee some more. Enjoy my silliness! - the exclamation point denotes a command not a suggestion :)

* * *

"By the order of King Henry," Sir Kay pointed his sword menacingly at Mills. "You are hereby charged with crimes of treason, piracy, the use of forbidden magic, theft-"

August, who managed to shuffle his way closer to Emma during the confrontation, nudged her. His voice a mildly annoyed whisper. "Can I punch him again?"

The blonde in question was tempted to give him the go ahead. Instead she moved to stand between Sir Kay and Mills. The action prompted by the uncharacteristic scowl seeping into the brunette's features and the ominous flicker of magic sparking at her fingertips. A fireball appearing in the palm of her hand. "Whoa, relax you two. Lets just put away the sword and the, uh, magic fireball and talk this out."

The knight refused to lower his sword, his eyes never leaving Mills as he growled lowly at Emma. "You do not have any authority regarding the arresting of criminals, _Champion_. This _witch_ is a fugitive wanted for crimes against the Crown. She has wrought havoc across the entire Enchanted Forest and-"

Regina's scowl worsened. The pathetic excuse for a knight knew nothing of her supposed crimes. Knew nothing of the why behind the what. The fool would stupidly follow her mother's command without question. He, like the Champion and all others who'd sought the missing Princess Regina, did not bother to wonder _why_ she ran in the first place. She remembered her first day of freedom from her mother. Remembered her horribly orchestrated disguise. The one that'd led her to her capture by the first unit of Dark Kingdom knights her mother had sent after her. If she hadn't learned her lesson from that experience, hadn't placed her current glamour upon herself she was sure this idiot knight and his equally simple minded companions wouldn't have even bothered to ask her why. All they could see was a beautiful dark haired, bright blue eyed, exotic woman with full red painted lips and an enticing figure. She doubted the Champion would be as stupidly enraptured by her mere presence if she knew what _Mills_ really looked like.

Yes, Sir Kay had always been quite eager to do as Queen Cora commanded. The memories of his service under her mother only further fueled the magic crackling just beneath her skin. Without a second thought, Regina shot a bolt of magic at the knight. Purple smoke engulfing his brawny form. Clearing and leaving a large red toad in his place. She almost patted herself on the back for a job well done when only the faintest croaking noise emitted from the toad. She almost had the childish urge to stick her tongue out at the former knight. A smug smirk, however, would do.

Sure, Emma had caught on to the way Sir Kay had said _champion_ and _witch_ in the same exact loathsome tone. Yeah, she couldn't really stand his attitude. And, okay, maybe a part of her wished ill will toward the knight. But... Emma looked from the croaking toad to Mills and then back again, that was just not cool. Her wide green eyes shifted between the former knight and Mills once more, her words coming out in a tone that clearly displayed her distress. "You turned him into a toad."

The announcement only caused Regina's smirk to grow wicked, her twinkling eyes watching the ugly red creature hop about. Croaking frantically. "That I did."

"Could you, maybe, turn him back?" If her building horror wasn't distracting her, Emma would have winced at the way her voice was steadily raising in decibel.

"Hm." Regina pretended to contemplate the request. It was exceedingly clear she was mocking the blonde in the mirthful glimmer that never left her eyes. "I'm afraid not, dear. I like him much better this way."

Emma's stunned stare, her shocked demeanor, morphed into a glare. "Sir Kay might be a pig headed jerk but he was my lead on finding Princess Regina."

At the sound of her royal title, Regina stiffened. Her amusement over Sir Kay's predicament faded completely at the blonde's words. She turned the full force of her glare upon Emma. Now that she had the magical skeleton key she'd been trying to retrieve from the leader of the slavers, she no longer had a need for the Champion. She'd gotten what she wanted and was no longer required to maintain the docile flirtatious ruse. "Then I suggest you find a _new_ lead."

Emma could feel the red flush of anger coursing through her jumping nerves and painting her pale cheeks red. During the few days she spent tracking Rose with Ping and Mills, she'd never seen such an infuriating side of the brunette. Not once had she experienced such haughty dismissal from the other woman. She was used to the subtle seduction, the almost playful amusement. The easygoing and near carefree way Mills had about her. She felt herself take an unconscious step closer. Unwittingly drawn in by the fire in those dark eyes. "The princess has been missing for months and hasn't been sighted _once_. Everyone that's been sent after her vanishes. He's my _only_ lead!"

Regina took an involuntary step closer, beckoned by the furious electricity sparking in emerald eyes. A barely noticeable brush of pink found its way across her tanned cheeks and she practically snarled at the irksome blonde. "Did you ever stop to think about why that is? Maybe the princess doesn't _want_ to be found. Least of all by the likes of _you_!"

Without notice, Emma took another step closer. Leaving less than a foot of space between them. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means, _Champion_," Regina spat the word out, making it clear just what she thought of the title attached to Emma. "That you are little more than a insolent peasant with whom the princess would not be caught dead associating with."

"Well, _excuse me_," Emma growled back, lips contorting into a snarl. "I wasn't aware you knew Her Royal Highness on a personal level."

Regina scoffed. If only this idiot woman knew who she was speaking to in such a manner. "As a matter of fact I-"

Ping stepped away from the rest of their companions, who had been watching the two women volley insults. He cleared his throat loudly, preventing Regina from continuing her furious tirade and giving herself away. Despite their earlier disagreement, Mulan made a promise to the Dark Kingdom Princess. A promise she intended, to the best of her abilities, to keep. She owed her life and Aurora's life to Regina. If the brunette hadn't been there to help them escape Maleficent, the warrior was sure her life would be forfeit and an even worse fate would have befallen Aurora. Not only did she owe Princess Regina a life debt, they'd struck a deal. In exchange for Mulan's assistance with her quest, Regina would aid the warrior in reclaiming her lost empire. Provided the princess' mission was successful.

"We know where to find your princess, Champion." Aurora ignored the looks thrown her way from both Regina and Ping. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Regina's look of shock and betrayal. She was still upset with the other woman for handing her so easily over to the slavers. It wasn't Aurora's fault that she didn't have skill of deception Regina had acquired under the guise of Mills. Plus, she could practically feel the strange tension sparking between Emma and Regina. Noticed the way their gazes strayed to one another's mouths before, with growing flushes, they returned to hardened glares. The attraction between them was almost palatable. In all her time spent traveling with Regina she never saw the other princess react to anyone else with such ferocity.

Emma glanced skeptically at the annoying brunette. "You do?"

"Yes." It might have been the jealous little voice ever present at the back of her mind that urged Aurora to continue with her traitorous statement. The voice that she tried desperately to ignore. The one that claimed there was something between Ping and Regina, something they were keeping a secret from her, something that had an ugly feeling festering inside of her. She couldn't stand the secretive looks her warrior shared with Regina. Couldn't stand it when Ping took Regina's side or came to her defense. Ping was meant to be _her _protector. It might be childish, it might be unladylike, and it might be wrong, but if she had to use this so called Champion to distract Regina from what was hers then so be it. "First, I must know what it is you have planned for Princess Regina?"

"Well," The question seemed easy enough for Emma to answer. Seemed like a no brainer actually. That was, until August released a low chortle. One that he tried to cover up with a fake cough, his blue eyes settling tauntingly upon Emma. How was she supposed to tell these people, these strangers, that she was meant to marry the princess? "I guess we'd take her back to the King and Queen and… then we would, um, I would, _ahem_, they want me to-"

Feeling a bit sorry (not at all sorry) for his friend, August jumped to the rescue. A wide grin stretched across his handsome face and more than a hint of mirth coating his words. "The King rewarded his Champion with the princess' hand in marriage so I expect they'd be planning the wedding."

"Pardon me." Regina struggled to breathe in the air that'd been knocked out of her back into her lungs from the sudden sucker punch the information hit her with. "I must have misheard you." Indeed, she must have. Her brain was still processing the strange comment. Dissecting each and every word in order to determine where the misunderstanding had occurred. "I'm sure you didn't mean to imply that the princess has been betrothed to," She casted a distasteful glance in Emma's direction. "_That_."

The Champion was more than a little offended by the comment. Before Mills' sudden personality one eighty it was quite clear the brunette was attracted to her. Wasn't it? "What? The King and Queen think I'm worthy enough to marry their daughter but the princess wouldn't?"

Dark brown eyes regarded Emma almost apathetically. Her flat tone not matching the growing snarl twitching at one corner of her red painted lips. "I can assure you, _Champion_, she would not react happily to being informed of her unwarranted betrothal to a foolish oaf of a stranger."

They were seconds away from coming to blows. Emma could feel the urge to knock this woman's teeth in trembling at her clenched fists. Yeah, she'd been the victim of verbal insults her entire life. She was an orphan, one of the 'uncivilized', and maybe a bit of a scoundrel. But never had the ruthless jeers riled her up the way Mills was. "How about you tell me where your best friend the princess is and we can ask her what she thinks."

"Trust me, dear." Regina could feel her magic crackling at her fingertips, ready to be expelled upon this loathsome woman. "I can tell you exactly what she would think of this farce of an engagement."

Aurora had to admit she was more than a little shocked by the news. Regina was to be married to a woman who had fought in a grand tournament for her hand. A Champion that was searching across the lands for her lost princess. A woman not unlike Aurora's beloved Prince Phillip. A woman that could quite possibly be Regina's True Love. It was exceedingly romantic and almost serendipitous. It could be fate, _destiny_. How could the Dark Kingdom Princess not be thrilled by the news? In that moment, Aurora vowed to bring Emma and Regina together. Easily forgetting the petty jealousy that'd prompted her intervention and focusing on her plans to unite the two. "We will take you to where your princess is headed."

Emma reluctantly turned away from Mills, green eyes dark with irritation. She was done playing games with these people. "How about you tell me and I'll take myself there. I'm sure Mills here will be happy to have me out of her hair."

"What a fine idea." Regina settled Aurora with a glare, fiery anger flickering in her eyes. "Please, _Rose_, do tell."

Aurora held her ground despite the other brunette's blatant animosity. "We will take you there on one condition."

Emma rolled her eyes at the words before offering a reluctant nod. Cueing Aurora to continue with her terms. "You must promise to see each of us to our journey's end."

"Yeah," Emma rolled her eyes once again, her arms settling across her chest as she bit out a sarcastic response. "_That_ isn't cryptic at all."

"Promise or you lose the only _two_ leads you have."

Emma turned to August for his input only to find him scribbling furiously in his stupid journal. With a heavy, resolute sigh Emma consented. "You take me to where the princess is headed and I promise to help you with your mysterious quest. But... you have to help me take the princess back to the Dark Kingdom."

* * *

The journey back to the tavern had been a tense one. Spent with Emma and Regina shooting scathing glares at one another. With the two women arguing over which road to take and what route would be more time efficient or less dangerous. There had even been a point where August had to physically restrain Emma while Ping stepped between them. Attempting to simultaneously halt Emma's advance and reason with Regina. There was another incident where a particularly heated argument between the two self proclaimed leaders of the group ended with Regina setting fire to the blonde's shirt. And in retaliation, because revenge was not below the supposed Champion, the blonde _accidentally_ pushed Regina into a pit of quicksand.

Their petty rivalry continued all throughout the half days journey it took them to reach the tavern. Both women pulling juvenile pranks, arguing, and generally driving the rest of the group up the wall. By the time they reached their destination the Champion and her princess were at their wits end. Emma immediately dragged August over to the bar and ordered enough alcohol to fell an elephant.

Regina, on the other hand, forced both Mulan and Aurora into one of the tavern's rooms. Whirling on Aurora the moment the door was latched shut. "Are you insane or just plain stupid?"

Aurora raised her chin, nose in the air, and huffed. She fought back the scowl threatening to encompass her features. Scowling was unladylike and Aurora prided herself on being a proper lady. "They would have eventually discovered your plans. This way we will be able to keep an eye on your Champion."

"That obnoxious woman is not _my_ anything. Do not attempt to fool me in to believing what you've done is meant to help me." Regina's fist clenched at her sides and fixed the other brunette with a dark, menacing glare. "That mouth of yours has landed me in yet another predicament and has compromised my plans. And all for your beloved _Prince_ _Phillip_."

At the brunette's cruel words, at the mention of her beloved, Aurora gave into her scowl. The other woman wanted to talk of plans, to accuse her of purposefully ruining those plans when Aurora hadn't an inkling of a clue what they were. The most she'd heard of Regina's apparent plans had been during the time spent as a prisoner in Maleficent's castle. The two witches were throwing barbed words and underhanded insults. Regina claiming that Maleficent owed a debt to her family. Maleficent claiming her debt was owed to Regina's mother specifically. Then the odd comment about knowing where _it_ was hidden before verbal blows became magical blows. The longer she traveled with the Dark Kingdom Princess the more suspicious Aurora became of her exact motives. "What _are_ your plans, Regina?"

"My plans do not concern you or your Prince, Aurora." Regina was practically seething, her eyes narrowed and lips curled into a fierce snarl.

"Regina, please." Ping broke his contemplative silence, recognizing that the squabble between the two princesses would not end well. "If you truly wish to part ways with the Champion I will make it so."

"And you!" Aurora turned her irate gaze toward Ping. More than a hint of jealousy swirling in her blue eyes and lacing her venomous words. "Why must you always take _her_ side?"

Ping remained oblivious to the emotions fueling the accusation. Logic taking precedence over all else. "Regina is right. We can't trust the Champion or her storyteller."

Yes, Aurora could see the danger in trusting the two strangers. Yes, she realized it was possible the Champion might value the riches she would receive over the princess' hand. A realization deduced from August's continuous boasting. And yes, she knew her unwanted jealously was what landed them in this predicament. But there was also the chance that the new additions to their group could greatly assist them in finding Phillip. There was a chance that despite their relentless quarreling, Emma and Regina could find love in one another. "Yet you trusted them to aid in my rescue?"

"We wouldn't have been forced to do so if you were capable of avoiding capture for longer than a day." The Dark Kingdom Princess had to contain herself, had to push back her thoughts of throttling Aurora. Had to contain the feelings of rage and betrayal with biting sarcasm. "I wonder what we will be rescuing you from come tomorrow? Perhaps an ogre, hm?"

"That's enough." Ping moved from his perch against the dresser to stand in the middle of the room. Blocking either woman from lunging at the other. "You are both in my care. Whatever decision is made I will protect you both." He leveled each of them with a stern stare. "With or without the Champion."

Regina pursed her lips in thought, dark brows furrowed. Escaping the Champion now that the blonde believed they knew the location of her lost princess would be quite precarious. If Emma were to come to a sudden realization regarding their identities or become more suspicious than she already was, Regina had no doubt that the blonde would hunt them down to the ends of the earth and back. If there was one thing she learned about the woman it was the strength of her determination. After a moment a look of resolution overtook the brunette's features. "What do you believe would be our best course of action?"

"While I do not agree with Aurora's method in manipulating the Champion since we are uncertain of her true motives," He scratched at the small amount of stubble on his cheek, dark eyes narrowed in contemplation. "I do believe she could prove to be an asset to our cause."

"Do you believe she will keep her promise?" Her stare was inquiring, almost trusting. Despite her resolution to trust no one she often found herself considering the warrior's opinion.

Ping met her gaze and nodded. "Our successful rescue of Aurora has proven she can."

Regina pondered the warrior's words. She could admit, albeit begrudgingly, that Emma was a decent fighter. The blonde woman lacked in proper training and her skill set wasn't quite at Mulan's level but she garnered results in combat. Regina noticed how Emma almost predicted a strike before it was aimed at her, her instincts seemed to drive her. With a little training the Champion could one day posses the same finesse Mulan had. She had also noticed the enchanted sword Emma carried. Regina couldn't be certain without inspecting the weapon herself though she was confident it was Excalibur. How and where the blonde had obtained the relic was a wonder to the princess. It was said that Excalibur chose its master, that the chosen were destined for greatness. Yes, having the champion along would greatly reduce the risks of being captured by their enemies. And enemies? They had plenty. Maleficent in particular would not be in the best of moods after the altercation they'd had over the location of a particular treasure chest. And her mother, Regina refused to think about what would happen if they were found by the Dark Kingdom Queen.

"I suppose," Regina had to hiss the words through gritted teeth. "We will have to be extra careful not to give ourselves away. The Champion must not discover who I am, no matter the cost."


	5. Boats N' Hos

Looks Can Be Deceiving

Chapter Five: Boats 'N Hos, Buh-Boats 'N Hos, Er'y Pirate Needs Some Boats 'N Hos

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Pirates ahead, be warned!

* * *

The moment Regina stepped foot into the tavern she knew something was amiss. Gone were the loud, boisterous sounds typical of such a place. Gone were the rowdy, suspicious, and downright criminal looking inhabitants of the main room and in their place a scene Regina wished she hadn't stumbled upon. She faintly heard Ping draw his sword, the soft hiss of metal being unsheathed. Faintly heard Aurora's surprised gasp. She was far too focused on what she saw.

In the time that they'd taken to discuss the deal made with the Champion, said champion had managed to get herself captured by a band of pirates. A large, lumbering, and extremely menacing band of pirates with an arsenal of weapons at their disposal. Three of which had arrows trained at the newcomers.

Emma, from her forced kneeling position on the dirty wooden floor, smirked at Regina. Her smart mouth moving despite the fact that she had a dagger pressed tightly to her throat. "Friends of yours?"

The sarcastic retort received a hard yank from her captor, his dagger pressing tighter to her throat and drawing a thin line of blood. "Quiet, you."

"Hello Mills." Killian Jones, or Captain Hook, was the dastardly leader of the most ruthless pirate crew in the Enchanted Forest. He was rumored to have lost his hand in an epic battle against a vicious crocodile. Though few knew the true story. He was also very well known for his acquisition of unique items, mostly magical, retrieved throughout his many journeys through many different lands.

Regina regarded the pirate captain coolly. "Captain."

Hook sent a devastatingly handsome smile in Regina's direction, his blue eyes burning cold fury. "I believe you are in possession of something that belongs to me, love."

"I thought you said you dealt with him." Ping intoned, the smallest hint of irritation in his usually monotonous voice.

Regina didn't allow her cool gaze to leave Hook for the most miniscule of seconds as she responded. "It seems the Captain has a trick or two on hand."

"Yes, well," His glare worsened at Regina's barb, smile wavering. "I _am_ under the employ of two very powerful women who have promised me a crocodile's head. You see," His mouth curved into a cruel smirk. "These benefactors of mine are looking for two particular princesses. And I do believe," He pointed his hook menacingly in Regina's direction. "You know exactly where I might find them."

Ping took a protective step forward at the mention of the princesses. There was no way this scum pirate could know the true identities of Mills and Rose. They only sailed with Hook for a couple weeks under Regina's insistence that he possessed an item of great value to her. An item that would be vital to her quest.

"Give me what you took and I'm sure we can come to some sort of," His gaze shifted lecherously between Aurora and Regina. They were both fine specimens and had both been so very unresponsive to his advances while aboard his ship. "Arrangement."

It was almost second nature, they way Regina slipped so easily into the persona of Mills. The forever amused sorceress and thief. "Such a _tempting_ offer, Captain. It's a shame you have nothing of value to barter with."

Hook spared a haughty, self assured gesture at his captives. "The lives of your friends for a simple magic bean, Mills. More than a fair trade I assure you."

An amused smirk curled at one corner of ruby red lips and Regina arched a fine brow in challenge. On the outside she projected the cold and aloof facade of Mills. On the inside Regina was strategizing, determining the best way to escape the situation mostly unscathed. She could see August sneak his quill from his pocket and begin to use the sharper end against his binds. The best way for them to get out alive was for the five (well, four as Aurora was as useful as a kitten in a fight) of them to be able to fight their way out. If she could avert Hook's attention from his captives long enough for August to get free, her plan might just have a chance. "You assume I value their lives."

Emma, unfortunately, was completely clueless to Mills' tactics. The nonchalant statement had Emma's cocky, sarcastic grin shifting into a scowl. It figured that the witch and her friends would entertain the idea of letting them die at the hands of pirates. She knew she shouldn't have trusted them to hold up their end of the deal. In actuality, Emma was surprised they hadn't ditched her at the earliest opportunity. And now? Now she was going to die in a filthy tavern at the hand of some smelly pirate. All because some thief witch didn't want to give up a stupid bean.

Hook snapped his fingers and gestured for his men to bring Emma to him, the cold metal of his hook settling threateningly beneath the blonde's chin. The feel of the metal's near caress making Emma want to barf. All the while his cold blue eyes never broke away from his stare down with Mills. "Then you wouldn't object to me keeping this one." He lifted Emma's chin higher. "I do find myself in need of a wench to service me and my crew." His gaze strayed briefly to glance about his crew. "What say you, men?"

The cackling, hooting, and cheering of his men were background noise to Hook. His attention was fixed solely upon Mills. Watching her expression carefully. Looking for the crack in her cool mask he was sure threatening this particular blonde woman would evoke. From the moment Mills stumbled upon them he noticed how the thief would glance in the pretty blonde's direction. As if needing to reassure herself that her lover was still breathing. From the few weeks he traveled with the brunette he hadn't seen her so affected by anyone. This blonde was his ticket to getting Mills to do what he wanted.

Regina felt a strange sort of panic rise up from the coiling ball of tension in the pit of her stomach. Hook's suggestion, the way he dared _touch_ Emma the way he was, it birthed the most peculiar reaction. It was confusing, a little bit frightening, and entirely maddening. Regina didn't understand why, _how_, she was feeling so out of sorts over the threat. Her unexpected and overpowering emotions caused, for the shortest of moments, her mask of amused indifference to falter. A brief moment, a brief look of panic that Hook caught. That the pirate jumped on the chance to exploit as her weakness.

"My bean for your girl, Mills."

The implication behind the statement came out of nowhere for Regina. Like, she legitimately had no idea where Hook inferred the concept of Emma being _her_ girl. Had no idea she'd given herself, her panic, away so freely. The pirate's bartering declaration compelled Regina to rectify the assumption. "The girl is of little consequence to me."

Emma was pretty sure she was going to die soon or become some sort of pirate sex slave. Either way it would all be Mills' damn fault. The blonde berated herself for being such a sucker when it came to a beautiful woman. So somewhere in her angry, repulsed, betrayed, and panicked mind she decided she might as well have a grand time pissing the damnable woman off before meeting her fate. Ok, and she might still be a little drunk. "I wasn't of little consequence to you last night, _dear_."

Regina immediately flushed at the insinuation, both in anger and mortification. The proclamation irreparably obliterated her mirthful mask of Mills. As was becoming the norm, she completely lost her composure and snapped at the irritating blonde. "Must you blurt out every irritating thought that crosses that imbecile mind of yours!"

A curious Aurora only added more fuel to the fire. "I wasn't aware you had actually acted on your attractions."

"We did no such thing!" Regina bellowed, her voice reaching an octave she didn't know she was capable of. The flush at her cheeks vibrant and visible despite her olive complexion. "And I am not attracted to that… the… _her_!"

In spite of the hook pressed to her chin, Emma grinned cheekily. Greatly enjoying the obvious embarrassment she was causing the brunette. "That isn't what you said last night."

"Stop referring to a nonexistent tryst you idiot woman!"

Her emerald eyes twinkled deviously. "You don't have to be embarrassed, _my love_. Many women enjoy-"

Regina just about had enough of Emma's antics. She turned to Captain Hook with a scowl, eyes blazing with fury. "You can have her."

Hook was more than a little confused and quite intrigued. He could practically feel the electric charge of their attraction for one another in the air. He was never, throughout his many travels, witness to a couple acting quite so viciously antagonizing toward one another. He almost believed they weren't actually lovers. Had he not known Mills he most definitely would have believed them to be rivals, enemies even. The pirate settled the brunette with an unconvinced look, arrogant response on the tip of his tongue.

Before he could further infuriate the dark haired woman, something barged into the tavern. Something large, dark, and growling. Taking out a good chunk of wall and sending debris flying in every direction. The thing was standing on all fours, its glowing eyes glaring the pirate captain down. Low rumbling growl threatening and animalistic.

The second the wolf attempted to charge at their captain, Hook's men sprung into action. Four of the pirates surrounding the beast. While his crew distracted the large wolf Hook snuck toward the exit, dragging a struggling Emma along with him. He spared a glance over his shoulder at the battle, grumbling something that sounded like "that blasted wolf" when he found the beast tearing his men to shreds.

Regina watched Hook pull Emma through the tavern and out the exit, the strange feeling of panic once again gripping at her insides. Without a second thought she took chase. Ignoring the calls of her companions and sending bolts of magic at the pirates that dared get in her way.

* * *

Emma struggled against the pirate's forceful tugging. If she could manage to unbind herself and summon her sword she knew she could kick his pretty boy ass.

"Come now, lass." He struggled to pull the reluctant blonde along. She was struggling quite valiantly against him and the pirate did not appreciate her efforts. He needed to get to his ship before Mills or that damn wolf found their way to him. He wasn't a complete fool. He knew he was no match for Mills' magic. He thought errantly of the crew he would need to replace and lamented that he really should have put that blasted wolf down when he had the chance. "You're the key to Mills giving me back my bean."

"What's with this bean?" Emma struggled even harder, voice dripping sarcasm. "Is it a metaphor for something?"

In response to the question, Hook stopped dead in his tracks to look at Emma like she magically sprouted two heads. "It isn't just any bean, mate. It's a _magic_ bean. The kind one must battle the most fearsome of giants to procure."

She only stared blankly back at him. "So, not a metaphor then."

The pirate shook his head at her behavior and continued to pull her along toward his ship. A ship that, once they made their way through the trees and into a large clearing, seemed to be hovering on dry land. Emma frantically increased her struggles at the sight of the ship. Going as far as to dig the heels of her boots into the dirt, finding purchase and tugging hard enough to make Hook stop. Making him turn and fix her with a look of mild annoyance.

She shook her head vigorously, eyeing the ship with utter disdain before glaring at her captor. "I'm not getting on that _thing_."

Offended, Hook gaped at the blonde. "The Jolly Roger isn't a thing. _She_ is the finest ship in-"

Her arched brow said more than the question that left her mouth. "What kind of name is Jolly Roger?"

"It's a strong name for a vessel of her caliber!"

Emma's other brow joined the first one at the outburst. "_Sure_ it is."

"I'm beginning to think Mills wasn't just testing my patience when she said I could have you." Hook stated dryly.

"I wasn't testing your patience, Captain." In a sudden swirl of purple smoke Mills appeared before them, blocking their path to the Jolly Roger. "I did mean it when I said you could have her."

Emma was in the middle of pouting and glaring at the brunette. The comment hurt her feelings more than she felt it ought to. "Well sucks for you both then 'cause I'm _not_ getting on that stupid boat."

Regina settled her dark gaze on Emma, her features twisted in disdain. Now that her panic had subsided upon finding the blonde she could recall exactly why she found the other woman so irritating. "Yes, I do suppose I will regret rescuing you, dear."

"You will be boarding the Jolly Roger," Hook snarled at the blonde and pulled her closer to him before turning his gaze toward Mills. "Unless _you_ give me what I came for."

"Or," With a smarmy grin and a snap of her fingers Emma's binds vanished. "I could keep the girl _and_ the bean."

Hook barely had the chance to recover from Emma's sudden hard shove in time to block the oncoming swing of her sword. A sword that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. The hash clang of metal hitting metal rang loudly in the quiet of the clearing. The pirate captain stared at the almost glowing blade caught in his hook, a bead of sweat running down along his temple. It was a close call and, his stare shifted from the sword to blazing green eyes, he knew running away from this particular fight would be his best option. The blonde might not look like much more than a pretty girl but he could tell by the look in her eyes that the odds were stacked against him. Especially with Mills standing on the sidelines.

Regina watched the ensuing fight with a bored expression. Now that she knew Emma was relatively safe it was easy not to care. It was easy to slip back into her persona of Mills and hide from the strangeness of her emotions. She watched on as Emma took the offensive, blindly striking at Hook with an unrelenting determination. Her swings were broad and surprisingly quick but lacked precision. The pirate was able to block and parry each of her wild swings with his Hook until he finally found his opening and used Emma's forward momentum against her. Sidestepping an angry, uncalculated dive and sending the blonde stumbling forward enough for him to elbow her in the back. Causing Emma to land faced down in the dirt.

Regina made no moves to apprehend the pirate. Only watching him run the distance toward his ship. It would do nothing for her to capture or kill the man. Capture would surely result in Hook discovering either her own identity or those of her companions. The thought of killing him, though her mother hadn't had any qualms in teaching Regina the art of taking life, made Regina feel sick to her stomach. No matter how harsh her mother's methods, in spite of the queen's manipulation and regardless of her threats, Regina could never bring herself to commit murder. She supposed she could take his heart, use it to commend him. Use the pirate to learn more of her mother's and Maleficent's plans. She quickly discarded the idea. Her mother would _sense_ his heart was missing, if she wasn't in possession of the organ already. She also couldn't risk Emma seeing her perform the dark magic needed for the action. Such a spell would also break the glamour she had placed upon herself. In her months of travel Regina had refrained from extracting hearts for a reason. If her mother caught wind of it she would undoubtedly know the true identity of the fugitive Mills. She would know the princess was hiding in plain sight and the queen would unquestionably send reinforcements to apprehend her.

"You're not getting away that easy." Emma growled lowly as she picked herself up from the ground, gaining Mills' attention. What happened next surprised both women. Urged a startled gasp from Mills and embedded an almost comically perplexed expression upon the champion's face.

A crackle of magic had pushed itself out from within the blonde. An invisible, to the untrained eye, pulse shooting full speed toward the retreating pirate and knocking him over. Regina could smell the scent of the magic in the air, could almost taste the oddly sweet tang to it. Her magic had always been spice and smoke, a scent and taste and feel that screamed power and intimidation. Her mother's magic was similar although more chokingly perilous, something closer to the taste of blood and stench of death. The magic that had exploded from Emma was faint but pleasant. Something akin to apples and warmth and truth.

"Was that..." Emma turned her shocked stare to Mills. "Did you do that?"

"That wasn't _me_, dear." Regina arched a dark brow, holding Emma's gaze. "That was _you_."

A booming chorus of voices and the sound of thundering boots heading in their direction shattered the moment. Their group of companions and a few new faces rushing past the trees and into the clearing. Just as they arrived next to the two still slightly shocked women, the sound of groaning wood and snapping branches caught the group's attention. Their gazes moved simultaneously toward the steadily rising Jolly Roger to find Captain Hook at the wheel. An angered snarl twisted about his mouth. "This is far from over, Mills!"


End file.
